1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel table transferring mechanism for magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus such as VTR'S, camcorders or digital-video cassette recorders (D-VCR's), and more particularly, to a reel table transferring mechanism of a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, in which a cassette having one of at least two different sizes is selectively loaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pair of reel tables are provided in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus using a magnetic tape, such as a VTR, Camcorder, or D-VCR. A mechanism disclosed in Japan Television Associates Vol. 44, No.9, p.1216, includes a pair of reel tables that can move to select one of at least two tape cassettes of different sizes. As illustrated in FIG. 1, reel tables 21 and 22 are supported to slide along respective pairs of guide shafts 23, 23' and 24, 24', respectively. Timing belts 25 and 26 driven by a motor 27 enable the reel tables 21 and 22 to move, thus varying the distance therebetween to enable loading of tape cassettes of different sizes.
In the above-described mechanism in which the reel tables 21 and 22 move linearly, installing the required guide rail pairs 23, 23' and 24 , 24' requires a large amount of space on the deck and renders the apparatus complicated. Also, since each reel table is coupled by just one stopper guide at each side thereof, the reel tables 21 and 22 are unstable. Hence, the reel tables 21 and 22 may vibrate and generate noise and the mechanism may not operate smoothly.